Merbism
by Lilac Wishes
Summary: Story taken from Storks point of view. OC called Swanne, she's alright, i know not to make her a mary-sue. Aerrow's dead *gasp* but they'll bring him back to life, POSSIBLE axp.


I can feel the skin on my thumbs rubbing against each other while I twiddle them and my heart rate getting faster and faster,

**Merbism.**

He said that I was silly; he said I didn't need to worry, well, looks like **I **proved you wrong! So much for your amazing sky knight intuition and so much for not being as protective! Look where it's got you now! Six feet under!

It was still hard though, everyone tried to convince that bloody redhead out of tackling the cyclonian empire head on and alone, including me.

But I was right. I _knew _I was right!

It's a shame really, I didn't really want the job of flying him back to Atmosia, his body is probably all contaminated with some contagious disease that we're all going to get and will kill us. Slowly

Piper was crying. She hadn't been the same since, I always knew she had that dreaded disease, that thing called the love bug, the bug that attacks the heart and slowly eats away at it and if left unattended for so long it attacks the mind as well, making everything you do in life revolve around the one that the love bug desires.

Finn was quiet, an unusual spectacle, but a recent one, he hadn't been the same since last week and I hope he stays like this, it's annoying the way he **always** seems to have something to say to me, how he **always** finds some way to irritate me. Like the time he traded in the condor for that big fancy death trap that fell apart five minutes after getting into the air.

Junko was comfort eating, like he does when something bothers him, I told him to stay away from the fresh stuff, he can have the mouldy out of date stuff that no one touched for ages, and no one continued to touch because of the smell.

Radarr just lay on Aerrow's bed. He hadn't moved for three days, I was starting to wonder if the bed had opened up and eaten him or something.

As for me, I continued flying the condor, I made sure I hung a blue flag outside, a blue flag hanging outside a ship meant that a death of a loved one had taken place and was not allowed to be attacked, even the Cyclonians had to obey, Cyclonis was the one that invented this pigsearing rule!

Atmosia was pretty much on the horizon, but I did need to make one stop to a bunch of rather important beings.

These beings were a species called Molifes, they were mainly blue, had the physical appearance of a cat, but stood on two legs and had opposable thumbs, Terra Molife was one of the safest places, ever, most of the beings here were sanitary and hardly ever got attacked by Cyclonians and hardly ever went to war, and didn't do anything bad unless they needed to.

"Stork!" an innocent yet familiar voice shouted. I noticed this Molife run up to me, she was a special part of her species, like I said Molifes are usually blue, this one, was white. She was no albino because she had blue eyes and she was rather short, her name? Swanne.

Probably one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever set eyes on…Oh no, I think I may have to be tested for this love bug now.

A friend of hers, who was just your average blue cat creature followed behind her, her name was Larus, she was a bit mental at times, but one of the more "friendlier" beings, Junko particularly liked her but not in that sort of sense if you know what I mean.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Stork! Might I ask of an occasion?" Swanne asked smiling at me,

"A death, of a close friend I suppose," I replied looking at my feet, she looked away, regretting what she'd just asked me,

"I'm sorry Stork. Truly. Might I ask, whom?"

I can't fault her manners; she was perfectly polite, shame she had to be nosey.

"Aerrow," I answered, turning to face Piper, who, strangely, was currently locked in an embrace with Finn, her mind changes like the wind, I swear,

"Oh, the sky knight? Charming young boy with red hair?" She asked holding my hand,

"Yes the young boy, who is the same age as you, don't get all grown up," I stated pulling my hand out of hers,

"I apologize," Swanne began looking at the bunch behind me, "Perhaps I could be of some service?"

"Service? What do you mean by that?" I barked, feeling my eye twitch angrily,

"They don't call me the special Molife for nothing you know," She started batting her oversized eyelashes at me, those eyelashes couldn't be healthy, that had to be some kind of poisonous substance that she was taking advantage of, "Follow me,"

I did as commanded and followed the white, angelic being into a small hut. I can remember that place almost perfectly, Piper would have loved it if she had come with me, there were crystals everywhere, and I mean **everywhere**, potion bottles sitting in every nook and cranny, there was also the odd infection carrying butterfly.

Swanne ordered me to stop walking, I did as told, even though I didn't like being in this room, it was disturbing in a magical type of way,

The white Molife went into the back room, I heard her clicking around bottles and talking to herself until she came back out,

"Get me Aerrow," Swanne said, I looked at her, perplexed.

"He's **dead** Swanne, I can't get him," I replied nervously, my eye twitching uncontrollably,

Swanne sighed,

"Get your wallop friend to bring him here then,"

I did just that, Junko carried him to her hut, he was wrapped in a white sheet with the Storm Hawks emblem on the front of it, he rest his fragile, unmoving body on her desk,

Swanne pulled back the sheets to reveal a peaceful, pale Aerrow, I noticed Piper cower into Junko's arms,

"Hello my lovely, long times no see, eh?" Swanne said, talking to Aerrow's body,

She disappeared into the back room again for a few moments then only to reappear holding a potion bottle with gleaming pink liquid inside,

That stuff could not be safe, not at all.

Swanne went to pour the liquid into Aerrow's mouth, but suddenly stopped,

"Storm hawks? What would you do to save this dear boy here?" She asked placing her hand on his forehead,

"Anything!" Finn shouted banging his hand on Swanne's desk,

"Everything!" Piper added on joining standing next to the blond sharpshooter,

"Good. Then you will do as I direct yes?"

Words of wisdom came from this being at such a young age as well fourteen was nothing and yet she was most likely one of the smartest creatures in the Atmos, most likely second to the main antagonist, Master Cyclonis,

"Of course!" Junko shouted, Swanne nodded and pulled a map from the draw on her desk,

"You will travel to the place in which Aerrow was killed and get some dirt off the ground, you will then go to the black gorge-"

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!" I shouted, panicking, no way in hell was I going back to the gorge; I was not risking another chase from those sloths, those giant poison toothed spiny gorge sloths!

"Oh yes," Swanne stated, "At the black gorge, you will get a little bit of the leaf from the man eating swamp plants, then you will fly to Terra Rex, ask for Harrier, he will tell you where to go next…"

The storm hawks, minus myself nodded,

"Then go! Hurry back! This potion is likely to go out of date soon!"

We ran to the condor,

"I can't believe we have to go all the way to **Cyclonia** just to get dirt off the ground! This is pathetic!" Piper screamed,

"But it'll be worth it to have our leader back," Finn added on from the window, Radarr squealed in agreement,

I just continued to pilot the condor, like I always do.

It would take three days to get to Cyclonia, then another four days to get to the black gorge, then from the black gorge, a mere two days, then…well I don't know where it is that Harrier is sending us, probably to our demise.

Junko was securing the flag onto the runway, when we entered Cyclonian territory we did **not** want to be bombarded by Cyclonian talons, we were only going there for some most likely toxic dirt,

I couldn't believe what Swanne was making us do, really I couldn't, and maybe she was infested with mind worms…

…

Walla, new story

Sorry about the "nervous" thingy at the top of this chapter, it appears every time I open Microsoft word and won't go away lol

This was originally going to be from Piper's point of view, but then I thought I can have so much more fun with this if it was from Storks, hence why its called Merbism lol

Hope this doesn't disappoint

Seeing as my Stooooopid computer won't let me make a poll, I'll make you answer vote now,

What should happen on day one to Cyclonia?

You want chapter two?

Give me ten reviews please (:


End file.
